


end

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Decisions, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza wants to leave. Mirajane does not try to stop her.





	end

**Author's Note:**

> requested on fuckyeaherzaxmirajane on tumblr. requests are still open so shoot us a message if you'd like. 
> 
> also don't forget that erzajane week starts on march 10th, and we're trying to get a wlw ship into the top ten!! 
> 
> and there's a gratsu weekend at the start of march, if you're interested ;)

The room was cold and dark, reminiscent of Mirajane's heart as Erza opened her mouth and yet could not speak. An apology hung loosely on her lips, offering itself silently to Mirajane. The woman refused it, sneered at it, and turned away from Erza to face the window.

"What made you decide this?" Mirajane's voice was hard, unfeeling. Erza flinched at it, at the lack of warmth she had grown accustomed to; had grown to love.

"It was something that Gray said-"

Mirajane does not want Erza to go; does not want the guild to disband or to lose any more of the precious people she held so dearly. Seeing Erza like this, numbness fitting her like a second skin, it truly did feel like an ending for them. Mirajand did not know if she would be able to handle that, was unwilling to even try.

"And that's more important to you than me? Than us?" Her words are torn from her, desperate and chilling. They feel too much in the claustrophobic room, and yet not enough. Not enough to make Erza stay, at least.

Silence fell, thick and heavy, and Mirajane choked around it, around the absurdity of the situation and the growing lump in her throat. Erza met her eyes for a brief second, and they were begging, pleading her to understand. She did not. When Mirajane spoke again, her words were drawled, syrupy and toxic.

"A change of mind... or a change of heart?"

She felt her own break then, when Erza tears her gaze away and takes a shuddering step back, away from Mirajane.

It isn't far enough.

Standing this close, Erza still made Mirajane vulnerable, and that was the most terrifying part of it all for the white-haired woman, how weak she was for Erza. How dependant a creature she had become.

"Mirajane, please understand-"

"Get out."

Erza does not try and fight her. Mirajane wonders if that hurts more than anything else.

Her jaw is set rigid, her arms folding over her chest to protect her heart, stop it collapsing completely until Erza is out of the room. And only when the red head stares at her, pained, before slowly letting the door close behind her, does Mirajane's arms go back to her sides, and she allows herself the luxury of falling apart.


End file.
